The Mysterious Street
by Aoyama Yukirei
Summary: Di sebuah kota modern bernama Voca City , terdapat sebuah jalan yang rumornya jalan tersebut angker. Bagaimana ceritanya? Baca aja ... #plak / My first fic! Hope you like it!


**The Mysterious Street**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Mystery , Supernatural , Friendship**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything except this story !**

**WARNING : Typo (s) , gaje , alur berantakan , serta kekurangan lainnya**

**.**

**Summary : Di sebuah kota modern bernama Voca City , terdapat sebuah jalan yang rumornya jalan tersebut angker. Bagaimana ceritanya? Baca aja ... #plak**

**.**

**Maaf kalau cerita ini mirip dengan fic anda , itu hanyalah kebetulan saja**

**.**

**My first fanfic .. Hope you like it! ^o^ **

**.**

**Happy Reading **

Miku POV

Hai! Aku Hatsune Miku , panggil saja aku Miku! Aku bersekolah di VocaDetective Gakuen , sekolah khusus para detektif! Disini aku mempunyai teman sepangkat yaitu Kagami Rin , Kagamine Len dan Kaito Shion . Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolahku ...

( Di gerbang sekolah..)

" Ohayou Miku-chan!" sapa Rin Kagami , dia adalah teman terdekatku

" Ohayou mou Rin-chan! Rin , ayo kita ke kelas !" ajak ku.

"Ha'i!"

Kami berdua pun tiba di depan kelas . Setelah itu kami pun masuk dan di dalam sudah ada Kaito & Len.

"Ohayou!" sapaku dan Rin bersamaan.

" Oh , Ohayou Miku-chan , Rin-chan" jawab Kaito & Len.

Aku menaruh tas ku di bangku ku dan segera berkumpul dengan teman-teman.

" Hey , apakah kalian sudah mempunyai rencana liburan untuk libur musim panas? " tanya Kaito pada kami.

" Belum.." jawab Rin . Aku & Len hanya menggelengkan kepala-belum mempunyai rencana.

" Uhh Bagaimana kalau kita menyelidiki sebuah kasus?" usul Kaito

" Hmm .. Boleh juga .. Tapi kasus apa?" tanyaku bingung.

" Bagaimana kalau ... kasus jalan Sakawa? Rumornya 'sih tempat itu angker " usul Len

" Baiklah! Nanti kita berkumpul ya di rumah ku .. Jam 4 sore! Jangan telat ya!" kata Rin.

" Ha'i!"

SKIP TIME

( Kediaman Kagami Rin , 4 : 00 PM )

Normal POV

" Riiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Kami dataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!" teriak Miku , Len & Kaito di depan rumah Rin.

Rin pun langsung berlari ke depan gerbang rumahnya dan membuka gerbang tersebut.

" Iya iya , silahkan masuk. Lain kali tidak usah berteriak apa tidak bisa?" kata Rin sambil sweatdrop.

"Baiklah,ayo masuk"

"Rumahmu bagus juga Rin .. Mana orangtua mu?" tanya Len.

"Hah .. Aku tidak tau , mereka hanya pulang kesini setahun sekali , tanpa memberi tahu mereka dimana" jawab Rin dengan nada kecewa.

"Oh, maaf" jawab Len menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa .. Kalian mau minum apa?" tanya Rin pada teman-temannya.

"Jus pisang"

"Jus negi(?)"

"Aku ingin es krim saja"

"Baiklah .. Kalian tunggu saja di rumah tamu" jawab Rin sambil berlari menuju dapur.

Sementara itu, teman-temannya hanya duduk di ruang tamu Rin sambil mengobrol. Tak lama setelah itu , Rin datang sambil membawa camilan & makanan.

"Hey, apakah kalian pernah dengar sebuah kasus tentang jalan Sakawa?" tanya Kaito dengan nada serius.

"Belum pernah 'sih" jawab mereka semua-min Kaito.

"Haahh.. Jadi, jalan Sakawa berumor bahwa jalan tersebut memakan banyak korban ... Akan kuceritakan bagaimana kasusnya.."

"Dulu, tepatnya tanggal 13 April 1978, ada seorang gadis yang bunuh diri di sisi jalan itu dengan cara melompat dari jalan Sakawa , diduga gadis itu frustasi akibat masalah kehidupannya. Beberapa tahun kemudian, seorang gadis bersama temannya sedang berjalan di sisi jalan Sakawa tepat tengah malam , lalu mereka hilang tanpa diketahui kemana mereka , banyak orang telah mencari mereka namun hasilnya nihil. 5 tahun setelah kejadian itu ,seorang kakek penjaga rumah tua di sisi jala Sakawa dikagetkan dengan 3 mayat di rumah tua itu , yaitu gadis bersama seorang temannya yang menghilang 5 tahun lalu dan seorang mayat yaitu gadis yang bunuh diri pada tahun 1978 itu. Sampai sekarang kasus itu masih menjadi misteri..." jelas Kaito panjang lebar

"Hmm.. Tidak mungkin jika pelakunya itu adalah seorang manusia yang membunuh mereka semua. Dan lagi , mereka ditemukan di rumah tua dengan mayat gadis yang meninggal tahun 1978 silam.." tukas Rin.

" Ya .. sepertinya kita harus menyelidiki kasus ini sebelum terjadi kasus yang serupa" kata Len.

'_Ditemukan mayat berjenis kelamin perempuan di rumah tua dekat jalan Sakawa bersama sebuah mayat yang belum teridentifikasi , diduga mayat tersebut adalah mayat yang lama karena baunya sudah sangat menyengat , sekian info sekilas kali ini'_

Tiba – tiba televisi Rin menyala sendiri dan ada sekilas info tentang kasus jalan Sakawa lagi. Dan televisi itu pun mati lagi dengan tiba – tiba.

"R-Rin.. K-kenapa TV mu menyala dan mati sendiri?" tanya Miku ketakutan.

"A-aku tidak tahu,Miku. R-remote TV nya ada di meja disana." Jawab Rin dengan ketakutan juga.

"B-baiklah.. S-sebaiknya kalian cepatlah tidur..Besok kita akan menyelidiki kasus ini.." kata Kaito.

"Ha'i!"

Mereka berempat segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan segera tidur. Penyelidikan akan segera dimulai...

'_hihihi.. Rupanya akan ada korban lagi , aku harus pergi sekarang' _

**Minna! Gimana? Jelekkah fic nya? Gak kerasa kan mystery nya? Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan para readers . Disini saya juga masih belajar. Well , disini Kaito saya buat OOC .. Gapapa kan minna? XD **

**Lanjut atau delete? RnR please! **


End file.
